Naruto Fiction: Valentine's Day
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: My first NaruSasu be kind : Would you want to be alone on Valentines Day? Do they each have the courage to confess when it counts the most. On that one special day in the year. Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


'You're a god damned idiot Sasuke Uchiha!' the words came rolling off my tongue. I was finally that annoyed. He'd been surrounded by girls all day and I had finally plucked up the courage to give it to him only to be interrupted - again. I whirled on my heel the item still in hand to storm away before I said anything else that I may regret.

I felt cool fingers lock around my wrist as I tried to stride away. I'd know those hands anywhere, 'let me go Sasuke – I've had enough.' I could hear the resignation in my voice. It sounded oddly like defeat, which really wasn't like me at all. The fingers that had taken hold of me trembled slightly against my skin and then relinquished their hold. I missed his touch, it was so very rare that he touched anyone else, especially me, but what I had said was true I'd had enough and if that meant he'd release me so be it. I felt my chest contract tightly around my heart at that idea.

I never even looked back as i strode towards the door – if I had, I might have seen those slender dark eyebrows furrowed in question and a look of hurt flash across charcoal coloured eyes. I missed it all as I strode purposefully out into the sunlight in the school yard and out the gates.

I was headed for my usual spot, secluded and quiet, the bank by the river that would catch the last rays of the waning sun. Slumping down in the grass fifteen minutes later, my hands hooked over my knees I realised they were empty. 'Stupid idiot – I must have dropped it somewhere.' One hand slapped against my forehead and pushed back combing my fingers through my unruly blonde locks. 'I'm such an idiot!'

My hands are as empty as my heart feels right now – I shouldn't have yelled at him. There's a tightness inside that never subsides and has steadily been getting worsening since I had that realisation. It was a shock, but I knew then as I do now it was inevitable. He was the only one – he offered me his hand. He picked me up where I had fallen and that was it. My heart was snapped into place like a puzzle piece.

_I had been in another fight over something someone had said to me, I don't even remember what it was all about. But he found me sprawled out on the concrete covered in scrapes and accumulated bruises, eye turning blue-black where I had been punched –hard. He came over to me, looked down at me with what looked at the time like concern, there and then gone. Fleeting. _

_He reached out a hand without a word. I was so shocked I couldn't stop glancing between his proffered hand and his beautiful face. I shook myself visibly and reached out to that hand. Grasping it firmly between my own, smooth, cool fingers locked around mine and a strength I had never realised existed in this person hauled me back up to my feet._

_We didn't release our hands for a moment and I relished the physical contact of another. It had happened so rarely. He reached up and flicked his finger against my forehead, that quirk of a smile he showed made me feel like I was dreaming. He was smiling at me. Two words escaped those delicate lips, 'Stupid Naruto.'_

_Then the smile was gone and he shook his hand to indicate that i should release it. I didn't want to but I really did need to give it back. I let go – reaching up behind my head to rub at the nape of my neck as I so often did when I was nervous. I fumbled over my next words, but finally got them out, 'Thanks Uchiha...I...just ... thanks.' I don't think I'd ever felt so happy. I could feel my smile whisper across my lips, and our eyes locked. He nodded at me and then he left. It was so simple and yet hugely profound in my mind._

My friend – Sasuke Uchiha. My only friend. I fell in love with him that day. He'd never even talked to me before that but after that day our friendship began. We clash heads constantly and i do wonder why that is but it feels good to have someone to talk to.

Shaking my head in resignation, 'I am such an idiot.' I yelled at him today, for something he couldn't have had any control over. It's not just that, we argue every day, but today felt different. I wanted to finally tell him today; but I lost the chance and I think for once in my life – I'm giving up. He's not meant to be mine. What person, never mind a guy, would want to be with me.

I gaze off into the distance, watching as the river looks like its running red with blood as the sun begins to set. I feel a wet trail roll down my cheeks past my whisker like scars. I don't wipe it away but let it trail down a drip on the ground. I draw my legs up, wrapping my arms around them, continuing to stare off into the distance.

I will never be loved like that will I, it's not meant for me. Am I truly destined to be like this for always?

I never even heard the person approaching me from behind him.

--

I let him go didn't I, he shocked me. He sounded so lonely – I wonder if he even realised it. Brows furrowing as the other boy walked right out the door, not even glancing back. I felt my heart squeeze inside my chest. 'Stupid Naruto – what's he yelling at you for this time?' turning my head to look at the girl who'd interrupted us. Bubblegum pink hair, intense green eyes, it could only be Sakura.

'There was no need for that I just came to give you my card, and he goes and starts yelling like that,' I could see the frown etched across her face and yet I didn't really care. Naruto had left, and he sounded lost, empty, just like me. I had planned on finally telling him today. But I just got so busy, all the girls and their endless babbling. I could feel my temper bubbling under the surface of my skin.

'Listen Sakura, just stop alright, haven't you done enough.' There was irritation in my voice but also desperation.

'But Sasuke he's so clueless! He needed a push otherwise you'd never...' her voice was grating on my frazzled nerves and i was trying desperately hard to think.

'Didn't you listen to him Sakura, the way he spoke just now...' my voice trailed off I couldn't say such intimate things about Naruto, even to her. She'd know for a while that I liked him. She'd been watching me for that long she knew even before I did. I had never realised what made me watch him so avidly until she actually told me that I had this look on my face when I was watching him.

She said I had looked content, nothing like the emotionless bastard she had come to like. She laughed at me for the first time as she explained to me that I liked him like that, it didn't go down well at first I almost panicked, but she encouraged me to talk to him. Sometimes I'd watch him and see such loneliness echoing inside those cerulean eyes – they weren't meant to be sad. They were meant to shine.

That's how I came to realise just how much he meant to me – and now the squeezing in my chest felt like it would crush me. I needed Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura had thought that her hanging around me would encourage Naruto's jealousy.

'Sasuke.' I turned again at the sound of her voice to look into her shining green eyes. Two words pass those softly smiling lips, 'Follow him.'

I hadn't realised that I had been clutching at my chest like I was in pain whilst I had been so deep in thought. Catching her eyes again after glancing away for a moment I nod gently; I spun around on my heel and only just stopped myself from running out of the door after the blond sunbeam. I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers.

I didn't want to be alone today and I didn't want him to be alone either.

I found it just outside the school gates lying haphazardly on the floor. My name on the envelope in a very familiar scrawl. This is what he'd been clutching in his hands just a few minutes ago. 'Naruto...' retrieving the abandoned envelope from the floor I slowly worked it open to find a very simple fold of card inside. Nothing fancy as I knew it wouldn't be. Only a few words scribbled in what looked like haste. A gentle smile spread across my lips as I considered those words.

I started walking letting my feet take me where I knew my heart would be – with a very bright blond sunbeam.

I found him in his usual spot by the river. The setting sun turning his sunny blond hair to gold. He had his chin resting on his arms, staring out at the water. The dying light sparked off something damp glistening on his cheeks and my heart twisted inside my chest. This is my fault isn't it?

I quietly approached the unwary blond, to be truthful he was so lost in thought I doubt he would have noticed anyways. Settling my slightly taller frame behind him in the grass, legs cast to either side, arms sliding forward.

--

I felt something firm close around my waist, starting me back into reality with a jump. I jerked backwards in surprise colliding solidly with something behind me. I straightened from my the sudden collision to search out and the starlings of a lump on the back of my head which I took to tenderly rubbing. Noticing idly that the arms that had been wrapped around my middle where suddenly missing and a very familiar voice was vocalising its discomfort in the form a of quiet moans located directly behind me.

I wasn't sure whether i dared to look around at the person that not twenty minutes ago I had yelled at quite fervently. I took the risk and peeked cautiously over my right shoulder, watching as a very sore looking Sasuke, sprawled out on the grass, gave me a one eyed glare as his hand was firmly pressed over his left eye. 'Na-ru-to... your heads like hitting a brick.'

'S-sasuke? W-what do you think you're doing?' I turned more fully around as my temper began to rise to a steady burn, as I turned more fully around I noticed that though he was sprawled backwards away from me he had both his legs laid out either side of me. In effect he'd been wrapping himself around me, in conjunction with his arms that is. The anger simmered for only a moment and then died completely. Sudden warmth filtered across my cheeks as I looked down at the sprawling Uchiha.

'Sasuke?' So much was conveyed in that one word. I watched as he slowly shifted, whether in discomfort or because he was embarrassed I don't know. He finally looked up at me from below, what looked to be, soft midnight bangs, face lightly flushed.

'Naruto I ...I mean...uhm...' I don't think I have ever seen Sasuke stumble over words before; he was always so sure of himself. He looked even more gorgeous and dare I say it cute than ever before. I leant down to him as he averted his face and took a trembling breath. He exhaled his next words on a whisper, 'Naruto...I...I...well..I like you ...a lot.' He winced back from me as if I might strike out. This wasn't unusual for me when something happened that I didn't like, what can i say i am a very physical person.

But instead I reached out tentatively and gentle brushed those, I found, delightfully soft bangs away from his face, tracing my fingertips down his cheek. I couldn't put words together at that moment. He looked up at me and I smiled back, not my signature grin but a genuine smile. I haven't done that in a long time and I wonder at the tentative smile he returned to me. It made me wonder that, maybe, perhaps he hadn't either.

I pushed back onto my knees and offered my hand out to him to help him up off the ground. Cool fingers clasped around my wrist and I held onto his as I pulled him upwards. Once upright he shuffled backwards onto his knees, that blush never left his face. I flopped back down in front of him, my back facing him, as I tried to cool the rising heat that I could feel on my face.

I could feel warmth that seemed to be flooding my body and wrapping itself around the empty space inside my chest. I didn't want frighten away the only person I have ever truly cared about and I knew he would be able to tell how I was feeling. He'd always said that I was east to read because all my emotions showed in my face.

Is he joking with me? He's not is he?

Turning to glance over my shoulder I see something completely unexpected, a mischievous smile, there and then gone again.

'Sasuke?'

--

I feel the smile on my face just as much as I can feel the heat I am sure is in evidence there and I have the most intriguing idea. I could fee it coiling inside me and I knew the cause of it, as he was sat in front of me. Shifting up onto my knees again, I stretch forward and plant both my hands on the blond's shoulders. He twists to look at me, and I watch as a look of shock registers in those sparkling blue eyes.

I tugged him back hard enough to sprawl him out on the ground before me – he gazes up at me, upside down on the grass. I steadily lean down – watching as Naruto slowly goes cross eyed as he follows my movements. His eyes suddenly refocusing back on mine once I paused only centimetres above his face. I wasn't going to let this go, once I make my choice i stick to, I guess I'm almost as stubborn as he is.

My soot coloured bangs lightly flick against his cheeks, a contrast to his sunny blond locks. I can feel the soft tips of his hair brush against my lips. I watch as he blushes further as he glances up at me in surprise as I shift forward and gentle nuzzle my nose against his, my lips hovering over his forehead in our upside down positions. He responds just like a kitten arching upwards to nuzzle his face closer to mine.

I slide sideways revelling in the soft, warm touch of his skin as it brushes against mine causing a tingle to shoot across my skin. Whispering softly once I found my final destination, 'Happy Valentine's Day – my Naruto.' I feel him shiver as my lips whisper gently across the shell of his ear; the tip of my tongue gentle peeking out to slid teasingly over the smooth edge of his ear.

'Mine.'I could hear the husky rasping of my voice as I whispered that single word.

I felt the fine vibrations rippling across his body through my fingers and my cheek which were still in pressed against skin and cloth, but I wasn't sure whether they were caused by anticipation or anger. I think I may have gone too far and start to withdraw, removing my cheek from his soft skin.

The breathy moan that slips out of those soft lips freezes my movement and sends me to trembling in delight at that breathy sound. 'Sasuke...' I raise my face fully to look into those desire darkened cerulean eyes. He's smiling so brightly right now, so innocently. I feel his lightly calloused fingers brush across my own cheek, eliciting a soft whimper that surprised even me as my eyes flutter closed against my own volition.

His fingers shift and thread themselves through the hair at the nape of my neck, gentle rubbing and kneading the strands together. I can feel the slightest pressure being brought to bear at the back of my head drawing me forward and I never even considered resisting, in public or not. My eyes stayed shut as our lips gentle brushed together, I could feel my lashes flutter against my cheeks, his lips were so soft and warm to the touch.

I felt the tip of his tongue brush across the seam of my closed lips, causing a wave of warmth to spread through me. The pressure slowly increased between us, as I felt him draw in my lower lip to softly nibble and lapping at it creating delightful sensations to ripple across my skin. My own tongue ventured past my lips to softly touch his, the sensation caused us both to gasp in both shock and pleasure at the sensation.

Both warm muscles caressing each other more fully, drawing us closer together as lips finally locked together completely. Tongues twining together, exploring each other. It was a heady feeling and I felt like I was both falling and flying all at once.

From the distance, what felt like miles away I could hear a noise, raising me reluctantly from my intoxication that was Narutos lips, a noise which steadily rose in volume as I realized someone was standing behind us clearing their throats for what could only be the hundredth time? I knew that sound to.

Jumping up and spinning to stare straight at Sakura, who had a light blush dusting her cheeks. Coughing lightly into one hand, 'well I'm glad you found him finally.' I turned around at the scrambling I heard behind me, presuming Naruto had finally realised that we had company. His flushed face met my gaze and I couldn't help but smile as I turned back to Sakura.

'I guess I did - thanks.' Reaching around to tug Naruto back into my grasp as Sakura just smiled, waving a hand as she turned and left.

'S-sasuke – why did you thank Sakura?'

'Because you numbskull I've liked you for a long time and she noticed when you didn't!'

After a few moments I think it finally clicked in Narutos head – he really is dense sometimes. Reaching down, he was smaller than me but only by an inch or two even more so when on his knees, and grasping his head from behind I pulled us both together so we had are foreheads pressed together. 'Stupid Naruto.'

'Humph...stupid Sasuke... I've liked you for a long time to you know. Ever since that day...'

'What day?'

'The day you offered me your hand – stupid. Nobody's ever done that.' I moved ever so slightly upwards and gentle rubbed our noses together. Shifting further to the left I slid my tongue out to lick across one of his scars and smiled as his breath became ragged again.

'Naruto ...'

'Hmmm...'

'Happy valentine's day.' I watched the smile whisper across his lips.

He caught me off guard when he launched himself at my chest taking us both to the ground, nuzzling into my cheek and softly nibbling my neck. 'Nahhh...Naruto...'

'Sasuke...'

'Nahh..'

'Happy valentine's day.'

Looking up I found a distinctly pleased with himself; Naruto Uzumaki. It made me smile.

'Naruto...'

'Sasuke...'

'Mine.'

'Mine.'


End file.
